Story Of My Life
by Xx.WildAtHeart.xX
Summary: Sequel to 'Western Dream Boy' which was originally called 'Love Will Find Me It's As Clear As Day' Amy's starting her new life, new school, new friends and of course her amazing boyfriend Ty... Everything's perfect. What could possibly go wrong? (AU) Please Review! And Favourite! And Follow!
1. New Beginnings

**Here's the sequel! Argh! Sequel! Bit Hyper! **

**Have decided to put a little twist on the way I write this one, so enjoy! And it should be kinda funny!**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

I'm back! Amy Flemming is back on the map. That rhymed! Sorry I'm in kinda a good mood. Okay let's go back to my original subject. I have decided to keep a diary, I know. I'm gonna keep tabs on everything that goes on in my tragic life. It will be like Anne Frank, but more depressing. The kids of the future will be studying it in-depth, all in awe of my painful youth. I will become majorly famous, and have historians all across the world, in deep thought, trying to analyse why I wrote that word, and why I put that person's name in capitals. Children will sit, fiddling aimlessly with their cyber brains in front of them, (computers of the future, _they read your mind_), while there dreary teacher,(still from my era) pulls out a copy of my diary, that has been printed by the millions all over the world; from his world war two brief case. There will be gasps, echoing around the room at the sight of my picture. (Think I'm going slightly overboard) Their eyes locked on the title, 'Story Of My Life', oh so cleverly thought of by mwa. The teacher, will then ask them; 'why do you think she used the title 'Story Of My Life',' because those our the really stupid questions, they ask these days. One of my biggest fan's hand will shoot up, and he will cry with passion, "Because, it is simple. Her life is complicated! Play on words!" To be honest, I often marvel how such little things people did in the olden days, can be studied in such depth; that it actually makes your head hurt.

So that is what I am going to do, I will keep you updated on EVERYTHING that happens in my life. Take note future historian, I used 'capitals'. I am going to dedicate this to you, and my future fan club, lead by the famous historian; who I am going to call, Mr Harper. Got a good ring to it.

I will start today, the beginning of my new life, new friends... Sigh's oh so dramatically!... And Ty... Ah!... Fall's giddily on to bed, hand on heart, tears in eyes...

Friday the fourth of January 2013 is the day...

_Friday 4th January - _Had to write it again for effect.

I am laying in bed, a pillow pulled over my head; in a bonnet like fashion. (My own creation) Why? You ask? Well because of the loud bellowing coming from the bathroom, echoing painfully around the house, bouncing of every single; nook and cranny; making my eardrum's throb in agony. (Bit dramatic) What bellowing? You ask? Again. Simple, tiny, weeny little fact... Adam is singing, in the shower. Ouch. He seems to feel, like torturing the world, is part of his daily routine, something about cleansing his thoughts. My handwriting is now majorly wobbly, sporting the look of a nursery student; due to the fact of my large pillow-bonnet.

Just got a text from Chloe.

_Mum, just literally threw me out of bet. Obviously deciding, it was time to wake up. Time of child abuse, 5am. Need I say more?_

_XxChloexX_

Why do parent's do that? Why is it they feel the need to push the rights, that little bit too far. I rolled over, sighing dramatically (it's a habit) readying myself for the effort of texting, half blind, and with a head ache. This was not the day; for flying and trying to look half decent. With another huge sigh (just to rub it in, that teeny bit more) I swing my legs of the side of the bed, in an olympic gymnast type fashion; effortlessly rising to my feet, full arm extension included. (Obviously, was so not 'effortlessly', just try to go with it).

With a hop, skip and a jump, (more of a waddle) I flew into the bathroom (obviously not humanly possible). With all the power I could muster, at 6:00 in the morning, I yelled at Adam. (Not much power, cause Adam snorted) (Rude).

_6:30_

Have washed, and downed healthy breakfast, ready for the day. Adam just snorted and told me a doughnut is not, he repeats not a healthy option. Bit abrupt I think. Am now dedicating my time, till lift off (LOL), to making my room, a sort of modern-art-box gallery. The boxes are a hundred percent _original, _chemical free (have absolutely no idea, just go with it) and cardboard?

_8:00_

Chloe and Emily have arrived, and are now admiring my latest skill: Modern-Art-Boxing. I have been told it is, I quote 'eh... Orignal' by Emily. That's the thanks I get, to dedicating my life to art.

_8:05_

Adam has just appeared, striding into the living room; a pile of boxes in his arms, trying to achieve the manly look. So not working. Chloe just jabbed me with a very sharp pencil, telling me to mention he has very good arm muscles. He's my twin for goodness sake.

_8:30_

Adam has completed his show of attempted manliness, with both my friends; leaning wistfully against a box mountain.

_8:32_

Box mountain, life extinct. Died as Emily, leant in a daze against it; causing it to oh so sadly tumble to the ground; knocking Chloe out on the way. Oh so sad.

_8:35_

Dad just marched in and told us to grow up. Rather hypercritical, I think. Did I mention, he has decided to collaborate with Adam and create 'Falling Rain'. My invention, the bellowing has become two, a harmony. (Yeah right). Haven't actually told them of my inspired title (Inspired by what you say? You really have to stop saying things. _Anyway_ inspired by a shower, water falling. Falling water, kinda sounded weird so I have made it an outdoor-themed title, keeping with nature, that sort of thing).

_8:55_

Am sitting in empty bedroom, (as result of Adam-manlyness-show), slumped down against wall; rolling my eyes repeatedly, as both Chloe and Emily sway, in unison across bare floor, dreaming of Adam. Must text Ty, and go in search of civilisation.

_9:00_

Have text Ty, dramatically expressing my need for normal people. Chloe and Emily are now attempting to ball room dance around my room. Not exactly working.

_9:05_

Emily is now lying, oh so dramatically on my bedroom floor, crying in pain; as a result of a rather ambitious leg kick on Chloe's part. Have suggested CPR, received a death glare from Emily.

_9:15_

Emily is still alive, now extremely well after the appearance of Adam. I quote 'her savour'. Hand is still held dramatically on heart as she seeks for her long-lost Romeo (Adam), who disappeared 5 minutes ago.

_9:20_

Adam has reappeared, and is in his element; laughing along at some weird joke I don't get.

_9:21_

Just been told it was about me. Rude.

_10:30_

Nearly at airport, have been in-car for a whole 60 minutes, that's an hour by the way. Am squished between Chloe and Emily, as according to Dad 'guest's must have priority seats'. Adam however has taken the front seat.

_10:31_

Just been told by Dad, to stop breathing, as am steaming up window. Outrageous.

_10:33_

Will just drown myself in music...

_10:45_

Just been jabbed by Chloe, she wants me to say that Adam is being very nice to her. What is it with my friends and Adam? Emily just said, 'his looks'.

_11:00_

At airport, sporting a row of dreary chairs, as I lay across them; dreaming of Ty.

_11:05_

Emily and Chloe have both joined me, minstrels and giant chocolate buttons included.

_11:20_

Dad just rounded us up and dragged us to the suitcase-checkpoint-thingy. Smiled wearily at woman behind the counter, think she went slightly over the top with the make up, nearing the gothic look.

_11:22_

Turns out this lady has one of those monotone, high-pitched voices. 'Thank you, are thanks dear'. Doesn't really work with the gothic look.

_12:00_

About to take off, sitting in an aisle seat, searching for any sign of soul-eating-woman. No sign yet.

_1:00_

Soul-Eating-Woman no-show, Soul-Eating-Man has appeared. Shall I continue?

_2:00_

Just been told by Adam; to stop talking to a book. Rude. I am supplying my future fan club, and Mr Harper my world-war-two historian.

_3:00_

Am so bored, have watched the same film repeatedly. Has drove me insane. Both Emily and Chloe are asleep, and Adam is permanently plugged into the latest song.

_3:10_

So bored... Might as well go to sleep now...

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! Please review, will need a lot if you want me to update!**

**Thank you for all the reviews for the first story! I'm glad you all liked it!**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	2. My Little Journey

**Okay so I have absolutely no idea on how long it would take from one side of the country to the other side? I have no idea! As I don't exactly live there, so...? I don't know? So I'm just gonna make it 4 hours? Might be totally over? But I really don't know?**

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thankyou for all the reviews! Please keep, reviewing and reviewing and reviewing... And so on...:)**

* * *

_Friday 4th January 2013_

_4:50_

Nearly at the new ranch, feeling slightly better at the prospect of seeing Ty soon! Will fill you in with the details since the flight and now. Wasn't exactly a thrilling experience. Bascily, Adam has confirmed that his soul purpose in life is to annoy me; showed by the little strangled-cat act on the plane. I think he believes that singing in this high-pitched voice, is one; fun, two; cleansing (if you haven't noticed, my brother is very lets say; cross-legs-indian-style-'hmm'-let's-mediatate kinda guy; according to Emily, this is attractive. I'll get back to you on that one). And three; that it is somewhat a gift. I mean, a gift? Nearly had to revert to my trusty pillow-bonnet, but felt that wearing a pillow strapped to your head in public, quite high up the in sky, is not, I repeat not a good idea, if one; you would like your dignity to remain untouched and two if you would like to appear somewhat normal. Soul-eating man was present during flight, (feeling posh) and left me in a fluster, (posh, posh) so I decided that if I wanted to leave with some dignity in tact that I should just swivel round, and stare helplessly at my dead phone; trying to appear 'with message'.

Finally we landed, and were once again trapped in the whirl wind of crazy business like people, who stare down at you; feeling highly superior to yourself. Rather rude I think. Soon we hopped into a taxi, (rather strange feeling of da ja voi) and sunk back into da-da land, preparing ourself for the rather long journey ahead of us. Am once again squished between Emily and Chloe, Adam taking the middle seat. How considerate of him.

Dad is happily chatting away with the driver, trying to convince him, that he does know the way; he just doesn't have a car. You know the way, parents just majorly embarrass you for no apparent reason.

_4:55_

Just asked Dad, 'are we there yet'. Did not go down well, told me to shut up and be patient, supplied with a smirk from Adam. Is _everyone_ against me? Will text Ty.

_4:57_

Have text Ty and awaiting reply.

_5:00_

Have received reply, still got 20 minutes. (Looked it up on Google, with help from Ty). Text went like this:

_Hey Ames, can't wait to see you, Soraya still won't budge and release any news on the her and Adam situation. Do you know where you are?_

_XxTyxX_

I smiled happily and quickly replied.

_Nothing from Adam either apart from, not looking at me when I ask him; getting all moody when I do and drum roll please... He has here number, he must have asked for her number and he's been texting her, caught him earlier. I really think, I could be a detective one day, maybe not a mystical as Sherlock Homes and as posh and fancy word, but I could be the modern take on him, what ya think?_

_XxAmyxX_

I really think I could be one, I could go undercover; with the help of my pillow-bonnet and help people build their relationships.

_5:05_

Emily has just oh so RUDELY peered over my shoulder, reading everything on this page and has informed me that one; I could not a be a modern take on Sherlock Homes, because I am a girl and I am not that smart. Outrageous. Secondly that she has looked at my phone, Ty has replied and that she's read it. extraordinary. If you excuse me I am off to talk with a normal person.

_5:10_

Message reads:

_Wow Ames, your pretty good. _Thank you, thank you. _What you doing tonight? Wondering if I could pop round, missing you like mad._

_XxTyxX_

Hmm, he really is the best. Emily just made an 'aww' sound. Please.

_5:12_

Have text Ty back and informed him, one; yes I am free tonight and that I too was missing him like mad and that secondly that we were only 10 minutes away.

_5:13_

Have received a reply from Ty, it reads like this:

_Great, I'll pop round about? I dunno 6? Let me know. :) Have spoken to Dad about your new ranch, he said it was once a really high-end place. :) Lucky thing._

_XxTyxX_

I rolled my eyes at this and texted him back correcting him.

_Me lucky? You're the one that lives surrounded by mustang. And yeah 6 is perfect, just checked with Dad. Both my friends our still dreaming away, probably of Adam. Why is it all my friends like him?_

_XxAmyxX_

He's just woke up and informed me that my friends like him, because I quote 'he is the full package'. I raised an eyebrow at this, god my brother has an ego.

_5:19_

Have now texted Ty multiple times, discussing my abnormal friends and big-headed brother. Still five minutes away, due to a wrong turn on the drivers part. He claims it was Dad's never-ending dialogue.

_5:25_

Pulling down driveway, which is absolutely HUGE! On each side there are pastures, lined with trees and a thick blanket of snow. It's absolutely beautiful.

_5:30_

Have reached the end of the driveway, does it really take 5 whole minutes to reach my house. My house, my new house. That feels weird. Got to go as an off to inspect new life.

_5:55_

Wowza. (Good word). It is AMAZING! There's this humongous house, sorry mansion; it's creamy coloured walls adorned with ivy. In the middle, at the top of a large set of steps, there's this large Mohagony door. Ty was right when he said a high-end place. There's a huge barn and two stable blocks, to the far right. Behind that there is a group of round pens and a trail leading to what I think is the pastures? Will have to check on that. I can't believe this is my home now, I mean I live here! My bedroom is awesome! It's light blue and a white, adorned with tasteful black swirls. It's gorgeous.

Got to go, Ty is due here in 5 minutes and I need to look half decent, at least.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is incredibly short, but it's an update! :)**

**Review and review!**

**Am totally in love with this song and the amazing singer who wrote it, she is absolutely amazing, note perfect.**

**I beg you, to just look her up on YouTube, her names Ella Henderson; she's on this years UK X-Factor and is absolutely amazing. For her audition she sung one of her own song's, it is unbeliveable and she is only 16!**

**Just type in Ella Henderson First audition**

**You will love it I promise. **

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	3. We Meet Again

**Well, this chapters finally up! Taken Back should be done soon too, so keep an eye out for that one. **

**Now slight change to this story, it will now be wrote in an Amy's POV, just like the prequel. I believe you will like this better and maybe enjoy it a bit more too.**

**Please enjoy.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

Ty is due in exactly 3 minutes, 22 seconds. I am actually going slightly mad, I haven't seen him in like forever! Okay like three days, but who's counting? (Well me). Chloe and Emily are slightly more subdued, basically not bouncing round the room like me. Adam's happy about seeing Ty, of course. But guess who else is coming over? Your never guess... Yes Soraya, is coming. That is why Adam has a big grin planted on his face.

"You okay Adam?" I asked raising an eyebrow at his over happy face.

"Hmm. Fine." Was his response. I mean, 'Hmm. Fine.', basically (using my knowledge from English, where they make you tear apart every single little detail) 'Hmm' means he is thinking, and 'fine' classify that he is happy with that thought. Think that was a pretty good analyses if I do say so myself. Thankyou, thankyou.

I turned to Emily, who was scribbling something on her hand. She looked up an smiled, "Someone's happy."

I rolled my eyes, "Well yes, I'm gonna see Ty."

She flopped back onto her bed, her hand over her eyes. "Oh yes, the _Ty_." But no she wasn't finished, "The gorgeous _Ty_..."

Unbelievable.

"What about Matt?" I fired back.

She raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't move. "Matt's good, haven't met him yet. But you sure hit jackpot with Ty." She stated, rising into a siting position, crossing her legs indian style.

"Yeah I certainly did." I smiled happily, thinking of Ty.

The door bell suddenly rang and I screamed, don't think I've ever screamed that loud before. I ran frantically to the door, my arms stretched out in front of me, almost like a zombie. Finally recovering, I peeped round the door; there was Ty. The greek god him self. I shrieked and threw myself into his arms. He chuckled softly, stumbling back a few steps at my weight.

I kissed him and hugged him, "You have no idea how much I missed you!"

He laughed, "I missed you more."

Emily had now arrived at the door, leaning against the door frame; surveying Ty. "Hmm." Was the outcome. Think he passed. I glanced up at her, "Ty, this is my best friend, Emily."

He smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Chloe had now joined Emily on the step, "And this is my other best friend Chloe." I finished.

He nodded at her, "Nice to meet you too."

Both girls chorused a, "Lovely to meet you too."

Ty just chuckled softly, his arm still wrapped round my waist. I hugged him gently, he smiled softly and planted a kiss on my head. I sighed relaxing into his arms again.

"So..." Chloe started, turning to glance at Adam who had just stuck his head between her and Emily's shoulder.

Ty took the hint, "Soraya's just coming."

Adam nodded, "Good."

Everyone looked at him funny, "What!"

"Nothing." We all replied simultaneously.

Soraya suddenly appeared, I looked up and let go of Ty, running towards her. "Soraya!"

She laughed and hugged me tight, "It's so good to see you!"

I smiled happily, and led her over to the door. Emily and Chloe smiled warmly, "Hey," Soraya said happily.

"Hey." Chloe and Emily smiled simultaneously.

"Soraya this is Emily and Chloe." I introduced them.

She nodded, and turned to Adam. "Hi Adam."

We all raised an eyebrow at this. "Hey, just ignore them; their being weird." He stepped forward an hugged her. Eyebrow's still sky-high.

"So..." I started, when they pulled back from their 'embrace'. "Wanna have a look around?"

They all nodded, "Sure."

I smiled and proceeded to head in the direction of the barn, "We haven't had much time to look around." I explained, admiring the wooden barn.

"It's really pretty." Chloe spoke up.

"It is." Emily agreed.

Adam was nodding away, his hands in his pockets in a slouched type of way. Ty looked deep in thought, I looked up at him.

"So when you gonna bring Spartan and Minnie out here?" He asked, I had told him all about my beloved horse.

I thought for a minute, "In the next week or so?"

He nodded, "What ya gonna do about Summer?"

"Well we were deliberating over whether Amber will let us buy him?" I responded, running my fingers over the stall doors.

"I see." He hummed.

"What about you, have you visited Promise recently?" I asked, slipping into one of the empty stalls.

Soraya looked up at this, "You didn't tell her?"

I frowned, "What?"

He chuckled, "I bought Promise, she's at my ranch."

I nodded, "So she will let me buy him."

"Yes."

Soraya came over and rested her elbows on the stall door, "Ty hasn't exactly finished."

"He hasn't?" I asked, baffled.

She shook her head, and looked at Ty expectantly. Ty continued, "Summer's at our ranch too."

I looked up in a panic, "So you bought him?" I asked, why did he buy him; he was kinda mine.

He shook his head, I visibly relaxed. "Summer and Promise are inseparable, I couldn't separate them; so Amber said to hold him at mine, until you bought him."

"Ah, I see. Inseparable you say?"

Soraya rolled her eyes, "Like you wouldn't believe."

I laughed, "Would it be possible for me to see him?"

Ty glanced at his phone, "Sure." He smiled happily.

I turned to Emily and Chloe, "Coming?"

They both nodded, I rolled my eyes at Ty. "They wanna see your mates."

Ty laughed, "I have a few stable hands."

Both Emily and Chloe glanced up at this, we both looked at them funny. "What?!"

"Nothing."

We all hopped into Ty's truck and pulled out the yard, waving a farewell to dad. He was on the phone, chatting away with Spartan and Minnie's stable back home.

I slumped back in my seat, watching the country side race by. The ride was short, like 5 minutes and soon we were pulling into Ty's _long_ driveway. I looked at Ty confused, "Neighbours."

"Ah, I remember." I replied, nodding along.

The driveway was lined with acres and acres of pastures, open land; stretched across the horizon. I pressed my head against the window, "Wow."

Their house was huge, I'm sorry their mansion was huge. Their land, totaled a whopping 1000 acres. They had stable blocks after stable blocks, a massive barn and plenty of training rings. They had everything.

Ty just chuckled, "Were pretty lucky."

"You can say that again." Emily said, gazing out at the pastures.

"It's not that big." That was Soraya. We all turned to her, apart from Ty. "Okay it is."

I laughed, "Your _so_ lucky!"

Ty quickly parked and we all piled out; my feet landing on the ground with a soft thud. I spun round slowly, taking everything in. "This is. A. M. A. Z. I. N. G."

The house, eh hem, the mansion towered up in the sky, with creamy coloured walls. Ivy adorned the front, weaving in an out of the windows. Dark brown mahogany doors, stood proud at the entrance. Millions of windows dotted the walls. It was beautiful. "Wow."

"It's pretty nice." That was Soraya. Diplomatic or what?

"It's pretty awesome!" Chloe corrected her.

Soraya just rolled her eyes and glanced at Adam. Hmm Adam. I looked up at Ty, "Can I see Summer now? Please?" I asked sweetly.

He chuckled softly, taking my hand; he lead me towards the barn.

* * *

**Well my promise to make my chapters as long as possible, has literally flown out the window; every single update I've done has been ridiculously short.**

**I hope you like this story, now that I have changed it to Amy POV. Let me know. ^_^**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

**|REVIEW|REVIEW|REVIEW|**

**|Down there!|**

**|Yep, there.|**


	4. A Very Happy Girl

**Well, I'm not gonna say, 'it's been ages', because I say that every single time. But again, I'm here now. :)**

**This story will get better, I promise. I have it all planned out. I've just got to get to that first. So on with the chapter.**

**It's probably not gonna be long, got a bit of a headache. :(**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

I took a deep breath, taking in the warm smell of horses, its familar scent; relaxing me. I grinned at the sight of the large blue roan, hanging his head casually over the stall door. Ty squeezed my hand and nodded. I smiled and ran over to the nickering roan. Throwing my arms round his neck, I buried my face in his mane. "Hey boy." I coed, looking up into his eyes, kissing him on the nose. "I love you boy."

Watching Ty out of the corner of my eye, as he rested his chin on his arms, peering over the stall door, I hugged Summer tightly. "He's missed you." Ty said softly. I looked up and nodded,

"I missed him too."

He smiled softly, just watching me from the stall door. "Thankyou." I whispered.

He glanced up, "What do you mean? What for?"

"For everything." I said quietly, I meant it.

He slipped through the stall door, wrapping his arms around me. "You're welcome."

I smiled happily, twiddling Summer's mane in my hand. I had Ty back, I had Summer, I had my best friends, new and old. Most of all, I was happy, like I should be.

All to soon, we had to head back, it was starting to get dark. I hugged Soraya tightly, "It's so good to see you again."

She smiled happily, "You too, it was really nice to meet your friends."

"They liked you too." I said, walking towards Adam. She nodded, falling into step beside me.

"They are incredibly pretty." She added, waving at Adam who was now only twenty feet away, talking with Ty.

I rolled my eyes, "They think your stunning."

She chuckled softly, "Tell them I said thankyou."

I nodded, "I will." I glanced up at Adam and Ty. "Where's Chloe and Emily?"

They both glanced around, "I think...?" Adam started. Ty waved his hand in the direction of the tack room.

"They went to find...?" He swung round, trying to think of the right word, "What did they say,"

Adam nodded, "If I remember rightly," He glanced at Ty, as if for confirmation, "Their words were 'A good view'."

I rolled my eyes, dragging myself in the direction of the tack room. "CHLOE! EMILY!" Nothing. Peering around the door, I scanned the little room. I could see the top of Chloe's head, they were laughing about something and hadn't noticed me. "CHLOE!" I cried. They both jumped out of their skins. Ha ha.

They both rose, looking kinda scared. (Was I that bad?). "Yup." They replied, oh so casually.

I sighed, *dramatic sigh* "Were leaving." They both nodded,

"I see." They chorused, still not moving. I waved my hands towards the door.

"And walk." Seriously, are they a horse or something?

Nodding again, they walked single file out the door, swerving out the way of me. Outrageous. Rolling my eyes again, (it's a habit), I followed them out the door. Throwing a death glare at Ty, who was laughing. He held his hands up in protest. "What?!"

Shaking my head, I rejoined them. "Don't worry."

"Oh we won't." Adam added, oh so helpfully.

I jerked my hand towards the truck, in a pointing like motion. "Let's get going."

Ty nodded, chuckling, he lead us towards the awaiting truck. Hopping in, I leant back, sighing in content.

* * *

Waving them goodbye, I leant against the little balcony type thing on our porch. Dad popped his head around the screen door, rolling his eyes as Adam mimicked him, hovering his head above Dad. They were like the same height. "You okay Ames?"

"Yeah, I am." I replied honestly.

He smiled, blissfully unaware, Adam was like parrot copying his every move, just slightly more exaggeration included. "Good."

* * *

Morning rolled round, quicker than ever. We spent the day, surveying the barn, figuring out what needed to be done and organising it to actually happen. The builders, were to come in the next two weeks. Dad had planned a trip, just him, back to our old home, to organise everything with Spartan and Minnie. So for the next week, as we were 'not exactly reliable' (his words not mine), we were staying with Ty and Soraya for the next week, which was fine by me.

It was Saturday already, Dad left tomorrow, about noon-ish? So Ty and Soraya, were coming over in the morning, to help lug our stuff to theirs.

* * *

It's Sunday! Not that I'm excited that Dad's leaving, it's more the fact, that I can spend twenty-four hours with Ty every day again. Am very happy. Chloe and Emily our slightly too hyper, guessing the mystery-tack-room-boy is the reason.

Ty's just pulled up, hopping out the car, hesitating as Soraya followed suit, before locking it. They both turned to me, Adam, Chloe and Emily and grinned. "Hiya."

They strode over, "So you got everything?" Ty asked. We nodded, glancing around at the adorned-luggage-filled porch.

"Yup." We chorused. Soraya smiled brightly,

"Fab."

I bent down, scooping up what I could, smiling gratefully at Ty as he took some from my hands. Once everyone was carrying something, we sort of waddled to the truck. Using all my strength, I lifted my 'life' into the truck. It was a case of 'what do I bring?', 'Don't know', 'bring everything', scenario.

* * *

We quickly arrived at Ty's, after a big hugging session with Dad. He was leaving quickly after us. Hopping out the truck, we all filed into Ty's mansion of a house, heading towards our bedrooms for the week. There was four of us, since we had Chloe and Emily too.

The day was spent with the horses, we worked in one of the large paddocks. Ty happened to know a little something on liberty work. It was really nice to see what Summer could do. I can't wait until Spartan gets here. They will be like a little double act, well more like the three musketeers with me included. You get what I mean.

Dinner was great, we got to see their parents again, answering all the questions they threw at us. I explained more about what we were planning on doing with this sudden 'let's by a ranch' idea of Dad's. Which was pretty hard, considering I didn't really know the answer myself.

The nights were still absolutely unbearable, the wind howling every single second. We all curled up in the lounge, by the fire. Playing a hotly contended game of truth or dares. Which was pretty revealing, especially with Chloe and Emily.

Turns out the view they got, whilst visiting 'mystery-tack-room boy' was extraordinary. 'Breathtaking' apparently. Ty interrogated them, pressing for details. Informed me the 'mystery-blah-blah boy's' name is Max. Interesting, interesting indeed.

Tomorrow, we were going on a nice long trail ride, the Borden's said we could stay in the little cabin in the woods, they owned. Should be really fun. Might see some 'Wild horsies' as Honey would say.

Ty's just kissed me, I am a very happy girl right now.

* * *

**There we go, finally an update. Next chapter, in the 'cabin in the woods', (didn't actually realise that name) it will get very interesting indeed.**

**Please review, I'm not really feeling the love lately, I don't know if it's something I'm doing wrong, but the level of reviews has dropped. :( Please let me know if your actually enjoying this story?**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	5. Two Almond-Shaped Eyes

**This chapters out pretty quick after the first, but I wanted to kind of give you a good one, cause the previous one wasn't great. Someone mentioned that it was 'choppier' which is spot on, cause it jumped a lot from different days, but I had this killer headache and I just wanted to get a chapter out, please forgive me. :)**

**This chapter took me a while, cause I made it extra long.**

**Please enjoy.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

Rolling over, resting my head on my arms, I glanced up at Soraya, who was already potting about my room. She did a little jump, propping her hands on the window seal, so she could see out of it. "You should be up." She tutted, keeping her gaze fixed on the windows. "The boys are." She stated, with a little grin spread across her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are they now?" Pulling myself out of bed, I joined her at the window, still dressed in my pyjamas. I grinned at the little scene beyond my bedroom window. The boys were lifting all the feed of the truck, smiling happily as they passed it to each other. "There strong." I marveled, staring out the window at Ty.

Soraya did a little snort, "Well he lifted you didn't he." She just earned herself a broken foot. She rolled her eyes, soothing her oh so damaged foot, "Hurry up, and get dressed."

I nodded, taking one last glance at Ty before heading towards the bathroom. Quickly getting ready, I hurried down stairs to the kitchen. Grabbing the blueberry muffin, Soraya threw at me, I hopped onto the stool, doing a little spin on it as I did so. She smirked, wiping her fingers of the sugar from her donought. "Come on." She pressed.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm coming." She sighed, resting her frame against the work top, in that 'life's-so-hard' pose. She looked like she was about to explode when I finally finished my breakfast. "Come on!"

Rolling my eyes, again, I followed her out the door, sauntering over to the boys. They both stopped and smiled at us. Ty jumped down, giving me a morning kiss, while Adam perched in a sitting position of the edge of the truck bed, smiling at Soraya.

Smiling brightly, I looked up at him. "Someone's been working hard." I commented, looking at his perfectly defined muscles. He chuckled, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before dusting his hands of.

"We shouldn't be to long." Ty promised, glancing at Adam. He nodded, swinging his legs back and forth.

I grinned, "Kay. Hurry up."

He chuckled, "We will." Joining Adam on the edge of the truck bed. "Wanna go for a ride, Chloe and Emily can come too?"

"Sure." I smiled, waving Emily and Chloe over as they appeared around the corner. "Hey you two!"

They waved back, jogging over. "Yup?" Emily asked, glancing at the two guys, with a little smile present. Hands of my boyfriend, thankyou.

"Were thinking of going for a ride, what ya think?" Soraya questioned, looking at them both.

They smiled, "Sounds fun, if that's okay?"

Ty nodded, "It's fine."

With that, we left the boys to resume their manly workout thingy and headed for the barn. Walking up to Summer's stall, I slipped in. "Hey boy." He snorted, swinging his head round to look at he. Nipping gently at my coat, searching for treats. Shaking my head, I ran my fingers through his thick mane. "Na ah."

Disappointed, and stroppy, he swung back round, looking in the direction of Ty. His next candidate, I'm sorry victim. Ty glanced over, he was in the neighbouring stall, having finished with the feed. I smiled up at him, resting my head on Summer's shoulder. Sighing in content, I relaxed into his warmth.

Ty smiled happily at me, he was always happy if I was, no matter what. Resting his chin on his hands, he peered over into my stall. "Your happy aren't you?" He said quietly.

I smiled softly, "Yes." I whispered, my voice almost undetectable. He stood there watching me, and Summer. "Do you miss Spartan?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Nodding, I kissed Summer on the nose, "Yes." Turning, I walked up to Ty, just the stall door in between us. I leant over and kissed him too. "My three boys."

He chuckled softly, kissing me back. "My one special girl."

I smiled, "What about Promise?" I questioned, she was a mare.

"I love her too." Was his reply. I sighed, resting against the stall door, facing sideways to Ty. He reached up and tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear, "Relax." He said softly, his eyes gentle and warm.

"Thanks Ty." I said quietly, looking between him and Summer.

He just smiled softly, kissing me again. "Your welcome." Slipping open the stall door, he took my hand gently, lacing his fingers round mine. "Come on." I want to show you something.

I nod gently, letting him guide me out the barn. "Where we going?" I asked, knowing I wasn't going to receive an answer.

"Your see." Was his oh so detailed reply.

Rolling my eyes, I followed him, my hand still encased in his. He led me towards the forest, found at the back of the yard. We kept walking for a while, hidden by the canopy of trees. I smiled, at how it reminded me of the dude ranch and our little hideaway hidden in the trees.

He pulled me in front of him, wrapping his arms gently around me. I went to speak, but he placed a finger to my lips. I looked up, taking in the little clearing in front of me. A once trickling stream, ran through the middle of it, now frozen over, glistening in the winter light. A blanket of snow lay untouched over the ground. A huge grin spread across my face. "Wow." He hugged me gently.

"I always come out here to think. No one knows about it." He said quietly, I could tell he was thinking something over.

"Not even Harley?" I questioned, referring to his blue roan.

He chuckled, "Harley knows, so does Promise."

"Ahh..." I nodded, gazing out at the little clearing. A sudden idea came to me, I grinned at Ty, bending down, secretly creating a snowball behind my back. "Snowball fight!" I cried, lobbing the snowball at him, running away incase he reacted.

He laughed, smiling happily, I hadn't exactly created a good throw. He scooped up some snow, packing it into a ball. I screamed, running further away. Ty took of after me, "You are so gonna get it missy!"

I laughed happily, giggling as his snowball hit me, knocking me over into the snow. I lay defeated in the snow, smiling casually at him as he appeared over me. "I'm beginning to think this is normal for you." He stated, looking down at me, a grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "Suppose it is."

He chuckled softly, slumping down beside me, wrapping his fingers around my waist. "NO!" I shrieked, trying to refrain from laughing. I am incredibly ticklish. "Well you see, I believe I have various things to pay you back for, and well never got around to it." He sighed as if it was a terribly sad thing.

I rolled my eyes, screaming as he found my ticklish spot. He chuckled softly as I curled up into a ball, still tickling me. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me into his lap. "What's all the screaming about?" He asked, acting concerned.

Rolling my eyes, again, I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. "Don't what me."

Chuckling he kissed my forehead. "You missed." I said with all seriousness.

"Did I now?" He asked, sounding actually like he was interested.

I smiled, lifting my head up so I could look at him in the eyes. Leaning in, I kissed him. "That's how you do it."

He kissed me back, "Thankyou for telling me. I really appreciate it."

"You should be." I smiled, kissing him again.

He chuckled, rubbing my back with his hand. We just sat there in the snow, in the freezing cold, happy in each others presence. Soon we got up, cold. I glanced around, looking at the thick blanket of snow.

"Snowman." I said simply.

Ty grinned, "You wanna?" He asked, knowing full well my answer.

Nodding, I bent down, creating a large ball of snow in my hand. I started rolling it over the crisp white ground, laughing at the stupidity of it. The ball of snow became quite big and rather hard to push. I slumped down in the snow, puffed out. Ty just stood there, eyebrows raised. "Tired?"

I nodded, "Very."

He shook his head, holding a hand out to help me up. "Come on, I'll help you."

I sighed, oh so dramatically. "Thankyou." With that, we created a huge ball of snow, running around like lunatics. Laughing and out of breath, I stopped breathing hard. "Now the head."

He laughed, "I'll do that, you get the eyes and the arms."

I nodded, I felt like a child again, and it felt dam good. Scouring the forest floor, I collected two twigs for arms, some pebbles for eyes, some more for buttons. I found some tuffs of grass for hair, seeing as though I had no carrot for a nose, I found a thick stick. Coming back to Ty, my arms full, I dropped everything in front of him. Ty had made the head, which was now sitting proudly on top of the body. Smiling happily, he leant down, passing me the pebbles. "Wanna do the eyes?"

Nodding, I took them gently. Walking up to our newly built snowman, pressing the pebbles gently into his head. Standing back, proud of our work, I grinned. Ty had added the arms and buttons as well as the nose. "Done."

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me gently, kissing me on the cheek. "Perfect." I whispered, leaning into his arms, relaxing in his warmth.

"What shall we call him?" I asked, looking at the snowman.

"Hmm?" Ty pondered, "Not sure, you chose."

I looked at the Snowman's eyes, searching for inspiration. They glistened in the light, a bluish tint shining from them. "How 'bout Blueberry." I suggested.

He smiled behind me, "I like it." I twisted round, so I was facing him.

"Blueberry it is then." I clarified, rising on my tip toes to kiss him. He's a good deal taller than me. He tipped his head down and kissed me back.

"Blueberry the Snowman." He said simply. "Perfect."

* * *

We headed back up to Ty's house, peering into the living room in search of everyone else. Seeing them sat in a little circle on the floor, I walked in. "Hiya!"

They all looked up, "Where you been?" Soraya grinned, teasingly.

I glanced at Ty. "Fresh air." Was my reply.

Adam rolled his eyes, leaning back against the stall behind him. "Whatever you say."

I laughed, dropping down beside Chloe. "So we gonna go out for a ride?" Emily queried.

Everyone nodded, "Sure, let's go." Adam grinned, rising to his feet, hesitating before walking out the door. We all bound for the barn, filing into our different stalls. Emily and Chloe found the same horses they'd worked with yesterday, everyone quickly tacking up before waiting in the yard for each other.

"Ready?" I asked, once everyone was there. All nodding, they mounted, following suit I trotted out the yard. We headed in the opposite direction to where I'd gone with Ty, going down the path, which eventually lead to the little cabin, the Borden's had told us about.

I smiled as the little wooden cabin came into view. "It's really sweet." Emily commented.

Me and Chloe nodded, "It's really cute."

Ty smiled, sliding of Harley, as he had kindly leant Promise to his little sister Honey. "We'll leave the horses here and walk back."

I looked up in alarm, it had taken ages to get here. "I know a shortcut." He added in reaction to my alarmed look. Nodding I followed suit, pulling Summer's reins over his head, leading him over to the little stable block beside the cabin. They had thought of everything.

Finishing with the horses, we took a quick look at the little cabin. I say 'little', it's like huge. In total there were four bedrooms, one twin, one double, one single and one large room, with four beds placed spaciously about the large room. Soraya said this was where me, her, Chloe and Emily were to sleep. The boys were taking the twin.

There was two bathrooms, and one en suite in the double bedroom. A sweet little cosy living room was found in the centre, pictures lined the walls, smiling faces adorning the cabin. I log fire lay still in the middle of the room, stacks of logs piled up at its side. A small kitchen came of the living room, a little breakfast bar running across the middle. It was filled with all the essentials, like a fridge, an oven, a microwave, a freezer, a hob and plenty of cupboard space, which held everything you could think of.

A large porch wrapped around the back and front, creating a little balcony area, which held chairs of all description. At the back, there was a huge brick barbecue, which was covered up for the winter. Altogether, it was perfect.

Once we finished looking around, we started on the, I quote 'short' walk back to their home. It was kinda short, about fifteen minutes, which wasn't too bad I suppose.

Filing into the house, we headed for our different rooms, gathering everything we would need for the little over night stay. Ty's parents had said if we liked it, we could stay there the whole week.

Down in the driveway, a truck was awaiting it's passengers. Ty leant casually against it, looking as gorgeous as ever. He had his arms folded across his chest, his deep brown hair falling softly over his emerald eyes.

Soraya's just told me to stop drooling. Rude.

Heaving my bag out of the doorway, I smiled gratefully as Ty took it from me. He raised an eyebrow at its weight. I shrugged, "Don't ask."

"I won't." Was his reply. Grinning at me, he lifted my stuff onto the truck bed, glancing at Soraya and Adam who were filing out the door. Adam carrying both bags. Raising an eyebrow in Ty's direction, I waved at them, gesturing at Ty before heading of in search of Chloe and Emily. They were always some where they shouldn't be.

Finally locating Emily and Chloe, I lead them back down to the awaiting truck. Nodding at Ty before slipping in. Ty gestured towards the house, I nodded again. Smiling as he came back with a bag full of food, our dinner.

Dropping it into the back, he slid into the driver's seat, glancing back at everyone. "Ready?" We all nodded, leaning back into the seats. The journey was pretty quick, like five minutes.

Hopping out the truck, I gazed round once again at the little clearing and the sweet wooden cabin. Chuckling softly as Ty heaved my bag out the back- slightly dramatic-I took it of him. Wandering over to the cabin, clambering up the porch steps, hesitating at the door, waiting for Soraya with the keys. She bound up, her bag slung over her shoulder, smiling brightly she twisted the little key in the lock, pushing open the wood clad door. Stepping in, I headed for what I knew was our bedroom, the four bedded one. Dumping my bags on the bed by the window, claiming it as I did so. Chloe, Emily and Soraya filed in behind me, dividing as they hurried over to claim the remaining three beds.

Adam popped his head in, "Want something to eat?"

We all nodded eagerly, following him out into the hallway, heading for the little kitchen. Ty was making hot chocolates, he smiled at us all, sliding a paper bag full of chocolate chip cookies across the counter. "Tuck in." I smiled, taking one from the bag before placing it back on the work top. Doing a little spin on my stool, I smiled happily.

"So what we gonna do?" I glanced at my phone, checking the time. "It's only like half four."

Soraya nodded, "Well, why don't we just relax?"

Everyone smiled, "Sounds like a plan." Chloe said, smiling brightly. We all laughed, heading towards the lounge. Slumping down on the sofa, I curled my legs up underneath me, smiling at Ty as he sat down beside me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder, pulling me into his lap. He rubbed my shoulder with his thumb, kissing me softly on the forehead. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder, my hands resting in his lap.

Soraya and Adam took the other sofa, both taking opposite ends. A bunch of cushions lay on the floor, in a little mound. Emily and Chloe grinned, falling back into them with a 'ooof'.

I decided to work on the 'Adam and Soraya situation', glancing at Ty for confirmation before starting. He raised an eyebrow before nodding. Turning to Soraya, I started to press for answers. "So have you seen Zac at all?" Her supposable boy friend.

A down look crossed her face, I frowned. "What? What happened?"

"It was a sudden decision." She started.

I looked at Ty confused, "Zac had to move away." He sighed resting his head against the sofa, his arms still wrapped around me. "To Australia."

I opened my mouth and shut it again, "Oh." Was all that I got. Ty squeezed me gently, it was obviously a touchy subject for Soraya. I glanced at Adam, who too looked confused, like me he hadn't known.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked softly.

She nodded, "We decided..." She stopped looking down. "To end it, and just be friends. Even we couldn't keep our relationship up that far away.

"Oh." I repeated, still shocked. I turned to Ty, "When did he move?"

"Two day's after you left, just before you got here." Ty replied.

I nodded dumbly, still confused. I sighed, resting my head on Ty's shoulder for comfort. I felt sorry for Soraya, she didn't have Zac any more. Ty looked across at Adam, "Have you seen Bella?"

He shook his head, looking across at Soraya, "It didn't work out."

"Oh." Is that all I can say? I was kinda shocked, I mean, Adam not so much, girls and him never worked out, but Soraya and Zac? I suppose long distance isn't so great.

We sat there in silence for a while before Chloe suggested playing Scrabble. Everyone nodded enthusiasticly, hoping for something to do. She quickly set it up and soon we were well into a full game of Scrabble.

I didn't win, Soraya did. I was happy, she seemed a bit brighter now. Everyone was laughing happily by the end of it, Chloe in a fit of giggles over some absurd word that sounded funny when you pronounced it. There like children those two.

Smiling happily, in a good mood after the game, me and Ty decided to go on a quick walk after dinner. Pulling on my boots and coat, I took his hand, shivering as we stepped into the cold. He snaked his arm around me, warming me up. I smiled gratefully, resting my head on his shoulder, my arms wrapped around his waist.

We walked in silence for a while, happy in each others presence. We reached another clearing, smaller than any other I've seen. 'Clearings' seem to be Ty's thing. I smiled at the thought, peering in the dark. I could see something moving, but wasn't exactly sure what. I went to speak but Ty stopped me again, "Watch." Was all he said. I turned back round, searching the night for any sigh of movement.

That's when I heard it, a soft nickering. My face spread into a grin, my eyes adjusting to the light. There before us were three wild horses, they were nuzzling at something on the ground, almost guarding it from us, protecting it.

I frowned at Ty, he too looked confused, "What is it? Theres something else?... And it's not a horse."

I shook my head, "Shall we look." He nodded, gesturing for me to stay there. I did as he told and waited as he approached the horses, searching intently for what they were nudging so gently. He gasped as the three horses parted, giving him a full view of what 'it' was. He waved me over, taking my hand gently leading me to the thing the horses were so protective over.

I gasped, my face breaking into a small smile, as I watched the little thing, it's hands clenched in little fists by it's cheek. It gurgled softly, peering up at me with two brown, almond-shaped eyes.

* * *

**What could it be? Please review if you would like to know? I might update tomorrow? Not sure, if I get a lot of reviews I might...?**

**Please review your heart out, I spent ages on this chapter. ^_^**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	6. Beautiful

**Nothing to say. (Makes a change).**

**Please enjoy.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

I bent down, scooping her up in my arms, cradling her to my chest. She peered up at me, crystal blue eyes watching me through thick black lashes. She was tiny, as fragile as anything. Her cheeks flushed in the cold, she clearly hadn't been here long. A thick cream blanket kept her warm. A little cream hat perched on her little head. Perfect, delicate pink lips, curling into a smile, reaching out her hand to tap me on the nose. "She's beautiful." Ty whispered, holding out his little finger for her to take. Smiling softly as she wrapped her little fingers around it, giggling happily.

"Wow." I said quietly, "Who would just leave her here?" I queried, voicing the burning question.

"I don't know." He replied, just as quietly.

I held her tightly to my chest, rubbing her back gently. "We should take her back."

Ty nodded, wrapping his arm around me. I sighed resting my head on his shoulder, holding the beautiful baby to my chest.

* * *

**Okay again, way to short. But... I need names? Please could you suggest a few? It's a girl, I want it to be a pretty name, something sweet.**

**Please leave some ideas, I'd really appreciate it.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	7. Up To You

**WOW! You guys are AMAZING! Six reviews for like the shortest chapter in the WORLD!**

**Thank you so, so much for those reviews! I was shocked at the level of names that you all offered. **

**It took me like **_ages _**to****decide on a name, that explains the time between this update and**** the last one. However I have made a decision, the name will be revealed somewhere in this chapter. **

**I would like to say thankyou to SusanLHL who you could say, 'won' the naming contest. So thank you again.**

**Please enjoy.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

We made our way back to the little cabin, the fragile baby cradled to my chest. Ty's arm was wrapped round me and the baby, offering his warmth.

I glanced up to see Chloe's nose pressed up against the frosted window. Her face was a picture at the sight before her. She gaped in disbelief, blinking repeatedly, randomly saying, 'what, what, er what?'.

I chuckled softly, clambering up the little steps, smiling gratefully at Ty as he held open the door. By now everyone was standing in the hall.

"Amy? Are you serious?" That was Adam.

"Yes she's serious." Soraya barked, causing Adam to hold his hands up in protest.

Chloe frowned, "Why exactly do you have a baby in your arms?" She always liked to state the obvious.

"We found her." I said simply.

Emily raised an eyebrow, "You found her?"

Ty nodded, "It's a long story."

"We have time." Adam quipped.

Ty rolled his eyes, "Not now, we need to get her warm."

This time Soraya rolled her eyes, "Watch out everyone, Ty's gone all 'father-y' on us."

Adam chuckled, "Were moving Dad."

Ty sighed, "Well hurry up then!"

Everyone laughed, filing into the living room. Soraya appeared with a blanket, "Here lets wrap her in this, her other ones all wet."

I nodded, carefully lowering her down on the couch. She gurgled softly, murmuring in her sleep. "Aww." Soraya smiled.

Carefully I unwrapped the little cream blanket and replaced it with the fluffy blue one Soraya had found. Once she was sorted I brought her back up to my chest, rocking her gently. "She's so perfect." Chloe said, looking up from her position on the stool.

I smiled softly, glancing at Ty as he appeared at the door. "Does she look hungry?"

I thought for a second, looking at the sleeping baby. "I think she's okay for the moment." I replied, smiling up at him.

"Your so cute with her." He smiled softly.

I blushed, "Thanks." I said quietly.

"Your cute anyway." He added, pushing of the door frame and walking towards me. He kissed me gently on the cheek.

I smiled up at him, resting my head on his shoulder. Ty was the best. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, he kissed me again, glancing down at the sleeping baby, before kissing her gently on the forehead. "My two girls."

I laughed softly, "Ya still got Promise."

He rolled his eyes, "How many times Ames?"

Smiling happily, I slumped down onto the couch, still holding the little baby tight to my chest. Everyone soon joined us, dividing into different seats.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Emily spoke up.

"What? Huh?" I glanced up confused, "Do with what?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "The baby."

I nodded, "Oh, well I dunno."

"She seems to like you." Adam broke in.

"Hmm." Soraya hummed in agreement.

Ty glanced at the clock, it read quarter past ten. "Well, I won't call my parents now, they're probably at some party. I'll call them tomorrow and were gone from there." He glanced at me and the baby. "I still don't get why someone would just dump her there?"

I nodded in agreement, "I don't get it either, I mean she's perfect, who would not want her?"

Soraya cocked her head to the side, "It's weird."

"Hmm." Both Emily and Chloe hummed in agreement. "Weird."

All of us tired from the day, we all headed of to our bedrooms. It was agreed, as me and Ty had found her that we were the ones to look after the baby and what not. I didn't mind, the little sweet heart and found the key to my heart. She was to sleep with me, Soraya, Emily and Chloe were obviously going to help, but it seemed she just preferred me to them.

Kissing Ty a good night, I headed to the bedroom, the little girl still cradled to my chest. She was gazing up at me, he crystal blue eyes shining brightly. I kissed her softly on the nose, "You okay little one?"

Her face lit up into a little smile, her eyes shining with happiness. Giggling softly she reached out to touch my nose. I smiled softly, leaning closer so she could touch it.

I was still baffled by her appearance, I mean we just found her, by chance. It was weird cause she was in a little basket type thing, everything she needed wrapped up in a little bag. Since I was always changing Lou's daughter, Katie, I knew what to do.

Quickly changing into my pyjama's, I watched her cautiously, ready to catch her if she fell from the place on my bed. She had curled up in a little ball, he knees tucked up to her chin. She looked adorable, the little eyelids fluttering open and shut. Letting out a little breath she closed them, falling into her own little sleep.

Smiling at how sweet she looked, I slipped into bed beside her, bringing her into my side, my arm wrapped around her. I could feel her steady little heartbeat, it soon falling into sink with mine.

Closing my eyes gently, I soon fell asleep, the little baby beside me, safe and protected.

* * *

I smiled happily, the next morning, sinking back into the sofa, curling up in Ty's arms. In the other he held the little baby, he was smiling softly, kissing her gently on her forehead. "She's beautiful." He whispered, making me smile that bit more. I leant into his side, sighing in content, humming a reply.

Soraya joined us in the living room, a cup of coffee held in her hand. She sat down on the sofa, looking at us expectantly, scooting to the side as Adam fell down beside her.

Emily and Chloe skipped in, landing with an 'oof' on their little bean bag. "So what ya gonna call her?" Soraya asked, cocking her head to the side.

I glanced up at Ty, "I dunno."

"It's up to you two." Emily spoke up, everyone nodding in agreement.

"...Well, I'm not sure? What do you think Ames?" Ty looked at me, the baby held to his chest. I couldn't stop thinking how cute he looked with her. He'd be a good dad one day.

I thought for a while, running several names over in my head. "What 'bout 'Faith'?"

Ty grinned, "I like it."

"Me too." Emily smiled, glancing at the others.

They all nodded, "It's really pretty." Soraya added.

"Perfect." Adam smiled.

"Faith it is then." I clarified, grinning happily. "Our little Faith."

* * *

**There we go, little Faith has been named.**

**Quick note- I have been working on a story, as always it will be a Ty and Amy love story. I will post it soon, it will be called, 'A Guardian Angel'.**

**Although I'll only post it if you want me to. I've already got 3 chapters done, so... Yeah let me know if you would like another story?**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	8. Fabulous

**Another chapter! Just put up my Christmas tree so in a good mood!-Yeah I know it's late, but that's us.**

**Please, please check out and REVIEW my new story, 'A Guardian Angel'. Another Ty and Amy love story. :)**

**Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**~WildAtHeart**

* * *

I pottered about the kitchen, little Faith perched on my hip. I'd kinda surprised myself and the others I think, on how I'd just looked after her so easily. Almost as if she was my own. I mean I was only 15, so I was 'young', but Faith had really found a place in my heart.

She gurgled softly, sighing that little baby's sigh before resting her head against my chest. She closed her eyes gently, her lips parting by the smallest degree. I gave her a little kiss on the forehead, before walking over to Ty, smiling gratefully as he took her from me. He kissed her softly, letting her curl up in his arms. He looked adorable with her.

He smiled down at me, "Your so good with her."

"So are you." I smiled back, slumping down on the sofa, watching him with Faith. He smiled happily, turning to glance at Soraya as she swished in.

"Hey guys!" She grinned, "How's little Faith this fine morning?" I raised an eyebrow at her overly happy mood, but other wise remained silent.

"She's good." Ty smiled up at her. "We only saw you like 20 seconds ago."

Soraya flopped down on the couch, waving a hand in our direction saying 'whatever', sighing an oh so dramatic sigh before lifting her head to see us, "You two are so cute with her." She looked in thought for a second, "I hope they don't have to take her away."

"I've spoken to Dad," Ty spoke up, I glanced at him, eager to hear the result of the earlier phone call. "Mom seems happy with what we've done so far and comfortable that we will do okay with her." He finished smiling down at Faith. "She's sending a maid up her with everything she needs."

I nodded, sighing as I rested my head against the couch. "Life is so much effort."

Ty rolled his eyes, plopping down beside me, Faith still curled up in his arms. "Agreed."

Chloe and Emily beamed up at me as they landed on their favourite bean bag with an 'oof'. "You lot okay this morning?" Chloe asked, cradling a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, bringing it to her lips.

We both nodded, smiling back at them. I frowned searching for my devil of a brother, "Eh... Where's Adam?"

"Oh he's coming." Emily nodded back at me. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention to him as he strolled in looking at us with a suspicious eye.

"Morning sis." He said casually, it was like half eleven.

I rolled my eyes again, "Morning bro."..."I mean it's not like I saw the lot of you about-...," I glanced at the little clock hanging on the wall, "2 minutes ago."

Adam chuckled softly, "So... What we up to?"

I glanced at Ty in question, "Ty?"

He thought for a second, "Not sure, we've got Faith to think of too."

Emily rolled her eyes, and sighed. "So sorry Dad."

Ty raised an eyebrow, holding his hands up in defence. "Just saying."

"Well..." I spoke up, calculating things over in my head. "We haven't got anything to do today, so...?" I trailed of, "Why don't we just... Relax?" I suggested, shrugging. "Mess about outside, something with minimum effort." I smiled, my gaze on the flurry of snow outside the window.

They all nodded, "Sounds fine with me." Adam grinned.

"Good." I concluded.

* * *

We had decided, partly due to the nice weather outside, to go sledging. There was a little slope behind the little cabin, perfect for sledging.

"Stop day dreaming Sis." Adam chastised, strolling past casually. I rolled my eyes, adjusting Faith slightly on my hip.

"I wasn't." I retorted, following him towards the slope. Everyone else was carrying a sledge, bar me as I had Faith. Ty had mine though, so I was fine.

I clambered up the hill, breathing kinda heavy. Chloe raised an eyebrow when I finally reached the top, "Someone's out of breath." I rolled my eyes, seem to do that a lot lately.

"You can say that again." I laughed, falling back on a little snow mound. Ty strode over, looking pretty good as always.

"You coming down?" He smiled down at me.

I nodded, rising to my feet, hoisting Faith on my hip. "Yup."

Ty smiled, holding out for Faith. "Here, let me take her."

I smiled gratefully, handing her over. Bending down I scooped up the rope from the sledge, wading through the snow to the starting 'position', Ty following with Faith close behind. Lowering down in the sledge, I reached up for Faith, placing her gently in my lap, guarded by my legs. Ty got in front of me, collecting together the ropes. "Ready?" He grinned from in front of me.

I nodded, peering over his shoulder, holding Faith to my side. "Please, be carefull." I pleaded, meaning for Faith.

He nodded, "Promise." I smiled, screaming as he took off. He chuckled softly, loving the sound of my laugh.

I sort of rolled out of the sledge, bent over in laughter. Giggling mad. Ty looked over at me happily, holding Faith to his side. He raised an eyebrow, laughing with his eyes. "Your mad Ames."

Still laughing, I grinned up at him. "I've been told." Pulling myself up, how I have no idea, I waded over to him. Flopping down with a sigh, I fell back on the snow, smiling happily. "You're the best, you know that?" I grinned up at Ty, taking Faith and laying her carefully on my chest, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Ty smirked, "I've been told."

I rolled my eyes, laughing softly as he kissed me gently, before kissing Faith. "Oy! Lovers!" I rolled my eyes, glancing at the screaming brother.

"Yes Adam?" I replied. He pulled a snowball from behind his back, sending some flying ice at Ty. He gasped, nudging forwards to protect me and Faith. "Mind my baby's." I smiled, sitting up, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He turned to kiss me on the lips.

"Always."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Oh cut it out!"

Laughing, I held up my hands in protest. "Sorry!" I glanced round searching for Soraya, she was building a snowman with Emily and Chloe some way of. I turned back to face Adam, smirking. "I'm not the one with the crush." I fired back. Good I know.

He blushed, crimson. "Amy..."

"Face the truth, Adam! Face the truth!" I laughed, clambering to my feet, hoisting Faith on my hip, I hobbled down to Soraya and the girls. They were placing the head on the snowman.

"Hey stranger!" Emily called out, I rolled my eyes.

"Greetings."

"Wanna help?" Chloe chimed in.

I nodded eagerly, "You bet."

She grinned, "We need sticks!" She announced, her gaze stuck on the floor.

"Yes ma'am!" I called back, sending her a salute. Both Emily and Soraya laughed, but Chloe didn't see. Her focus firmly stuck on miniscule tree trunks.

Soraya bustled over, taking Faith from my arms. "Hey little one!" She pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Momma will be back."

I raised an eyebrow, "Momma?"

"Your closer to her than anyone, she'll start saying it soon." Soraya continued.

"She's gotta start talking first." Emily said, matter of factly.

"It'll happen." Soraya confirmed, brushing of Emily's facts. "And... Ty'll be Dadda."

I raised an eyebrow. Again. "Yeah, I just said that." Soraya smiled, "I'll be Aunty."

"And I'll be one too." Emily smiled up at her, cooing softly to Faith. "So'll Chloe when she gets her head out the clouds. - Or trees... You get it?" She laughed, "I amuse myself."

I rolled my eyes, (makes a change), "Your weird."

"Your weird." Emily fired back, I was caught of guard.

"Your weird." I repeated.

"Your weird." She continued, a determined look on her face.

"Hypocrite." Was my next assault. I gave a little flick of the hair and swished of.

Soraya just burst out laughing, "Your both weird!"

We both turned to her, death glares at the ready. But she was still laughing, clutching Faith to her side. "It's just so funny!" She laughed, tears streaming down her face.

"Right..." I said slowly.

"Anyway, we don't even know what will happen to her, I mean-..." I bit my lip, "There'll probably take her away."

Soraya shook her head, "Mom'll figure something out, she's high up the social malarkey." I sighed, hoping she was right. "I'm pretty sure, your be the one allowed to keep her. Seeing how close you are with her." She grinned, matter of factly.

Chloe bustled over, her arms full to burst with miniscule tree trunks. She grinned, we all raised an eyebrow. "Last time I looked we only had one Snowman." Soraya stated.

"That's two arms." Emily translated.

Chloe shrugged, "They could break."

I laughed, "What ever you say Chloe." Turning towards the Snowman.

She smiled, "You lot are weird."

We all snapped back round, Soraya loving the fact she was part of the latest assault. "Excuse me...?" We all asked simultaneously, in that 'you-better-watch-it-I-could-kill-you-right-this-second-if-I-wanted-to' type voice.

Chloe wasn't fazed, "I said," She looked at us like we were like totally dumb,"'You lot are weird'." She said it slowly, like we were five-year olds.

We all rolled our eyes in sink, waving a hand in her direction before performing a 'sweep' action. Spinning round, we strutted towards the newly built balls of snow.

Chloe just stared at us baffled. "Weirdos." She muttered under her breath. We all just ignored it, like the calm headed people we were. Thank you.

Faith still perched on Soraya's hip, unfazed by the first spark of world war 3, swished side to side as Soraya huddled over to the pile of miniscule tree trunks. (Twigs for you lot who still haven't worked out my highly intelligent language).

Leaning down like sideways, due to the baby clinging to her side, she grabbed two miniscule... Whatevers. Strutting over she thrust the stick like things, (simple language now), into the crumbling snowman. It looked rather struck, (as far as a snowman can look 'struck'), by the rather assertive woman beside him. (Calling him a boy, cause you don't really think of a snowman as a girl do you? No you don't).

She dusted her hands of, (well the spare one) on her jeans, and glanced up at us questionably. I.e. the three staring weirdos. "What?"

Didn't really no what to say to be honest. So I came up with this, knowing full well Adam was someway off. "Soraya do you have crush on Adam?" Assertive woman strike one. It was more of a statement than a question, but I wouldn't want my english teacher on some rant.

She blushed crimson, just like Adam had done, when proposed with that heated question. "...No-..." She stammered, "Well-... yes."

I dusted_ my_ hands of, "Good. That will be all."

She looked kinda surprised I hadn't majorly interrogated her. But that was all I needed, both have given confirmation. Fabulous.

Emily and Chloe, stood beside me were totally in on the act, simply grinning Soraya's way. "Amy..." Wow they're identical. Did she really just say exactly the same as Adam when this subject arose, approximately 5 minutes ago. Yes she did. Match made in heavan Chloe would say. Point perfect.

* * *

**Please review, and thank you for taking the time to read it.**

**I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my new story 'A Guardian Angel' I mentioned at the start of this chapter. Gave you a nice long one this time, due to the small ones lately.**

**A chapter will be up soon for 'A Guardian Angel', 'One Life. Live It.' and 'Taken Back' soon. Maybe at the weekend, as a little christmas present from me.**

**Anyways hope you have a nice christmas, and... A happy new year. :)**

**~WildAtHeart**


	9. Solemn Looks

The maid arrived just before lunch, laden with everything little Faith will ever need. She was really pretty, glistening green eyes, long brunette locks, and a kind smile. She looked around the age of 23.

I had pulled open the door to her smiling up at me. "Hey, it's Ellise." She grinned.

I smiled back, opening the door, side stepping so she could get through. She had a lot of bags. "Amy." I beamed. Leading her through to the living room, introducing everyone as I went.

There was a chorus of "Hellos," before I led her through to my bedroom; where Faith was.

Ellise instantly awed at the sight of her, "She's beautiful." She said softly, holding out her pinkie, smiling as Faith grasped it. I could tell Faith would be in good hands.

Bending down, I gently lifted Faith up into my arms, cradling her gently as she peered up at me with big brown eyes. I smiled up at Ellise, before passing her over. "Take care of her." I whispered softly, pressing a small kiss to her tiny forehead.

Ellise nodded, smiling kindly. "Of course." With that, she set to work checking her over, feeding her, changing her, cleaning her up. We had already wrapped her snug in a big fussy blanket, making her cheeks support a soft pink hue. Me and Ellise chatted throughout, laughing over God knows what. We got on really well, despite the minor fact she was eight years older than me.

After a good hour, she looked up, almost sadly. I knew what was coming, but I let her say it anyway. "Mrs Borden asked to see her." She smiled softly, "I think she already has a soft spot."

I laughed, "Of course."

We both headed out into the corridor, a solemn look present on my face. She was taking Faith back to the ranch.

Everyone glanced up as we came in, Ty smiling softly as he met my eyes. They all rose, following Ellise to the door. One by one we kissed her goodbye, Faith, not Ellise. Of course, I hugged Ellise. We waved madly on the doorstep, looking like right lunatics.

I managed to swallow the large lump in my throat before spinning around to face the others. I clasped my hands together. "Soraya! Adam!" I cried, ignoring the green, eyed guy beside me rolling his eyes. Some people are really just rude. Yes, I'm talking about you Ty.

* * *

**Okay, so I know its been ages since I last updated this story and I'm sorry I couldn't give you a longer update, I really am. Any way, I hope you liked it! I'm getting back into this one now so there will be regular updates. I'm trying to get my stories completed so I can give you some new ones like Every Butterfly, The Ballet, Illegally In Love and some different ones like Just Call Me Mrs...? and ones like Hidden Letters. Yes, I have a lot.**

**Please review, I'd really appreciate it and don't forget there will be no update for A Guardian Angel unless I receive 135 reviews! Get reviewing people!**

**~Wildatheart~**


	10. Assertive Woman And Her Evil Plan

"Please!" Soraya cried, "I'm begging you!"

I just raised an eyebrow, smiling mischievously. Chloe and Emily had both Soraya and Adam pinned to the floor. They were both crying helplessly as Ty and I randomly tickled them. Evil Plan Part One.

Soraya, who just happened to be incredibly ticklish; had tears streaming down here face as Chloe pinned her down. "No, no!" She burst into laughter as I attacked her again.

I grinned, catching Ty's eye. "So Adam..." I glanced at him as he rolled around on the floor as Ty tickled him to death. "My dear, dear, brother..." I continued, pausing for a mere second before attacking Soraya all over again. She wailed, struggling uselessly against Chloe's death grip.

My gaze returned to Adam, my grin turned evil.

"Do you, or do you not, have feelings for little Soraya here?" I asked, casually/sternly, peering over at him. "Answer, or Soraya will meet her peril..." I cackled like an evil witch. Ty looked at me rather skeptically, an incredulous look all over his face. Okay, I admit it, I sounded more like a strangled cat.

Though according to Adam, who may I add look in agony from laughing so much, it was effective. - ... Well sort of.

He went to say something, but decided against it and snapped his mouth shut again. I screamed, launching at Soraya. "You've left me no choice, Adam Fleming!" I yelled, scrambling around on the floor, trying to keep her down.

"A-...dam dust day dit!" Soraya cried, her words rather muffled by the pillow over her head. Don't you dare say a word about health and safety.

"Yes!" And that was Adam, BINGO! "Oh dor doodness dake dy! Di dan't dreathe!" That was another pillow.

"Let him speak Ty." I ordered, feeling rather authoritative, like Aro from Twilight. I held up my hand, " I will collect every facet of the truth, but from someone more central to the story. The lover of the helpless woman, who struggles to break free: Adam?" I half smirked, half ordered.

Ty raised an eyebrow my way, and I, being the calm, collected woman I am; merely ignored him.

"Yes I like her okay!?" He cried, "I like her a lot." I smirked fully this time. "Fabulous, dear brother."

Turning to Soraya, I nodded to Chloe. "Remove the pillow." She nodded, doing as I said. Seriously, I could run the country at this rate. Oh So Powerful Amy Fleming strikes again.

Ty was looking at me like I'd gone insane. Oops, must have said that out loud.

"Soraya?" I asked curtly, trying to regain my collective-ness.

She nodded feebly, stifling a giggle. "Yes, Oh High And Mighty?" God, she's dead.

I grabbed the closest pillow and aimed straight for her head. I flew in the air, but my pink fluffy pillow, nor I, for that fact; never met its target. I landed with a oof, the pillow having been whipped out my hand.

A very murderous Adam was glaring down at me. I scanned the room frantically, only to find Ty flat on the floor, tending to his head. Wimp.

Somewhere out of the corner of my eye; I saw Soraya break free. She grabbed another pillow and suddenly screamed; "AMBUSH!"

And guess who was their helpless victim? Yes, me.

Oh So Assertive Aro/Woman/Vampire is about to be killed. And her hot werewolf of a boyfriend is doing NOTHING!

Now everyone had frozen and was promptly forming plans to take me to the nearest mental hospital.

Oops, said it out loud... - again.

"Do I seriously look like a Werewolf?"

Uh oh.

* * *

**Okay, so as I said, going to try to finish all my stories, starting with this one.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Oh and don't forget to head over and review A Guardian Angel! 200 reviews remember! We're only at 193! 7 more to go!**

**Review away!**

**~ Wildatheart~**


End file.
